


Then What's To Stop Us, Pretty baby

by Val_Brown



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Always a girl!Adam, Community: kink_bingo, F/M, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-03
Updated: 2011-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-22 04:29:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Brown/pseuds/Val_Brown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy's girlfriend finally gives him what he's been begging for</p><p> </p><p>Disclaimer:This is not real... has never been real... the coupling will never happen(it makes me a sad panda... cause they would be so pretty together) PLEASE Do not link this to any names in this story... Thank you...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Then What's To Stop Us, Pretty baby

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first foray into het of any kind... even if it's technically Lambliff... LOL be gentle
> 
>  
> 
> This was from a prompt on the glam_kink and also for my pegging square on my kink_bingo card. Title and cut quote from the Led Zepplin song "What is and What should never be"

Tommy watched as Adina waltzed across the stage, her hips swaying to the beat of the song as she sang of sex and heat. Tommy adjusted the bass over his hips; he flipped his hair out of his face and smirked over at Montana as she shredded her way through Whole Lotta Love. He never thought he would be playing bass for Adina Lambert, winner of American Idol, on a world tour so big it could support two opening acts. Kristina and Allison were amazing on Idol with Adina; it was a girls year. It was the first time in Idol history that the Top Three were girls, as was it for any idol alums to have toured together, sans the annual Idol tour. Shaking his head Tommy turned and caught Adina’s eye as he plucked out the beginning bass line for For Your Entertainment. Smirking, he dropped his gaze and watched his fingers slide along the frets.

He knew what was coming; he could feel her stare as she stalked across the stage, directly at him. Widening his feet, Tommy braced for it as Adina ran her fingers through his hair and pulled, drawing his head back, exposing his throat so she could bite at the collar that rested against it. He felt his knees go weak as she released him, a promise of _more_ in her eyes as she strutted toward Montana.

He watched her long legs as she moved across the stage, thinking of nothing except Adina pinning him down, taking whatever she had to give and loving every second of it. He shivered as he tried to stealthily adjust his growing hard on.

As the chords of the final song resonated through the stadium, Tommy set his bass on the stand and followed Izzy off stage. The minute they reached the large dressing room they shared, Izzy turned and grinned at him.

“So, how’s that boner treating you?” She laughed and grabbed a bottle of water.

Tommy scowled and palmed himself lewdly before walking over to his curtained off area to change into his street clothes. He quickly stripped down to his briefs tossing his stage clothes on the chair next to him and pulled on his jeans. He was just reaching for his shirt when Adina walked in the room.

“Tommy Joe,” her husky voice called out, as her heels clicked over the hard floor.

“Alright ladies… Out. Dina needs to talk to her boy,” Montana started ushering the rest of the band out, as Adina casts that husky laugh that goes straight to Tommy’s cock.

“Aww, come on Mon… Why can’t I wat…” The rest of Izzy’s question was cut off as the door snicked shut. Adina chuckled as she made her way to Tommy.

“Dina?” Tommy peered around the curtain, finding Adina standing in the middle of the room wearing a pair of shorts, her long legs shining with that shimmery lotion she loves, and a t-shirt Tommy is pretty sure is actually his, stretched tight across her chest and the bottom well above the waist of her cutoffs, teasing him with a sliver of pale freckled skin.

“Tommy Joe, come here,” a manicured finger beckoned him. Still holding his shirt in one hand, Tommy walked from behind the curtain and stopped in front of her. Looking up he saw the smile on her face as she slid her fingers under his collar. “You wore it tonight. I thought we agreed to keep it off stage, Tommy Joe.”

Swallowing hard, he kept his eyes locked with hers as his hand came up to touch the collar. “You didn’t take it off.”

Adina beamed. “Good boy, you’re learning to follow the rules.” She pulled him in for a soft kiss as her fingers traced the skin just under the soft leather, her other hand slipping into his back pocket. “Come to my hotel room tonight pet, I have your reward.”

Giving a simple nod Tommy watched Adina parade out the door, eyeing her ass as the door closed behind her. Palming his cock, he pulled his shirt on and sat down to put on his socks and boots as Izzy bounced through the door.

“Hey Teej, wanna hit the titty bars with me and Cam? Montana bailed, said she has to call her man, but what about you?” She asked as she draped herself over Tommy’s back, making it difficult for him to tie his laces. “Or does boss lady want to ‘talk’ to you?” She asked adding little finger quotes to accentuate her sarcasm.

“Iz, off, I can’t tie my boots with you swathed all over me. And sorry, I have plans already,” Tommy said standing up and grabbing his jacket. “And no Iz, you can’t watch or have a tape.”

“You are no fun Tommy Joe!” Izzy yelled as the door shut behind Tommy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tommy slid the keycard into the slot and pushed the door open. Walking inside, he locked the door and hung his jacket up in the alcove, taking off his boots and setting them along the wall. Socks and t-shirt were next, stuffed in the laundry bag next to the bathroom.

“Dina?” Tommy called as he strode further into the room. He could see candles flickering and smelled the incense Adina always burned to clear her head after a show. He rounded the corner when he felt a hand slip over his neck, pulling him back against a warm soft body. Melting into it, Tommy sighed as lips touched his ear.

“Good boy, strip the rest of the way, I have something for you,” She said as she stepped away from him and started digging through one of her bags. Not looking up, she says, “Get on the bed, Tommy.”

Crawling on the bed, Tommy sat back against the head board, watching as Adina turned, leather cuffs dangling from her hand. His breath catching, he knew what was going to happen, he had fantasized about this every night since Adina first stuck her fingers in his ass. Long fingers sliding inside him, pressing against him in ways he never knew he wanted. He begged that night, begged her to fuck him, to make him take it. Tonight it was going to happen.

“Please,” it was barely a whisper, but Adina heard him and smiled as she crawled to Tommy, covering his body with hers, her mouth against his jaw.

“Such a whore for me, you love my fingers inside you,” she whispered as she slipped the cuffs over his wrists making sure they were tight, but not constricting. Satisfied that Tommy was comfortable, her fingers slid down his chest, tugging at the light dusting of hair. His knees fell open as her fingers slid past his belly slipping down to stroke over his cock, slim fingers wrapped around him, her thumb pressing just under the head making him groan. “You want my fingers Tommy?”

“Please Dina, please,” Tommy pressed his hips up, forcing his cock through her fist. Grabbing his chin Adina forced him to look at her.

“Tommy,” her voice a warning. He didn’t dare move or she would stop everything. Biting his cheek, Tommy held still watching her move above him. He watched as she glided off the bed and retrieved a bag from off to the side. His breath caught in his throat as she pulled it from the packaging. The black harness shined in the candlelight as she slinked it up her legs tightening the straps. As she turned Tommy could see the flesh colored cock curving up from her hips, he moaned as she edged up the bed, her fingers dragging along the inside of his thighs. She grabbed the lube and slicked her fingers before skimming them over his balls, rubbing softly over his hole and slipping one finger inside.

“Dina… oh god… please…” Tommy’s hands clenched and unclenched as she thrust her finger inside, curling as she pulled it out before adding a second finger, fucking him open with two before quickly giving him three.

“Are you ready baby?” Adina asked as her fingers slipped out, she watched him as she rolled a condom over the thick silicone and poured more lube over it before pushing at his hip. “Elbows and knees baby.”

Rolling over, Tommy pushed up to his elbows, his wrists above his head as he felt Adina spread his cheeks open. He moaned as she pushed inside, gasping. He clasped his hands together as she bottomed out, the smooth leather of the harness pressed against his ass. Leaning over him, Adina pressed her breasts against his back, her right hand grasping the chain that connected the cuffs, while her left held tight to Tommy’s hip as she began thrusting angling her hips to make him gasp at each thrust.

“You like that baby? You like getting fucked? You want me to let Izzy in here, let her fuck you too?” She whispered against his ear as she plunged in harder, her hand pulling on the cuffs pinning his hands behind his head, his forehead pressed to the bed. “Let Montana in here; let them have you for the night.”

“N… No, only you… Oh god…” Tommy pushed back, he was so close. “Please, Dina, please. So close.”

Releasing the chain, she reached underneath him and wrapped her fingers around his cock, stroking fast and hard matching each thrust as she pounded into him. “Come on baby, you’re such a good boy, come for me, Tommy Joe.”

With a cry Tommy came hard all over her hand, his head collapsing against the bed. He moaned as she pulled out, falling into a post orgasmic trance. She removed the harness and unfastened the handcuffs. “Such a good boy, Tommy Joe.” Adina murmured, rolling Tommy over to face her.

Tommy smiled softly as his own fingers danced over the softness of her belly. He may have just had a mind numbing orgasm, but he was still a gentleman. He pressed a kiss to her throat, pulling soft whimpers from her as his fingers slipped inside her, his thumb teasing at her clit. Pressing kisses over her collarbone, he pushed further inside, curling his fingers up making her shake around him as his lips closed around a nipple, his tongue mimicking what his thumb was doing. Adina slid a hand in his hair as he moved lower, his tongue delving into her belly button briefly before he navigated lower.

“Tommy…” Adina gasped as his tongue flicked over her clit, his fingers thrusting in and out. Over and over, alternating sucking and licking over her as she shook and moaned, her hands clutching at his hair as her thighs clamped tight around his ears as she came, coating his tongue with her essence. Leaning his head on her thigh, Tommy smiled as she tugged on his hair, wanting him up with her.

Inching up the bed Tommy flopped next to her. She rolled over until Tommy was under her and held his face in her hands as she kissed him deeply, drawing moans out of them both as Tommy’s hands slid over her back, cupping her ass to pull her closer. She left one last peck on his lips as she withdrew slightly to look in his eyes. She smiled. “Always so good for me.”

“I love you Dina,” Tommy sighed against her mouth as she leaned down and stole another kiss. “Always gonna be good for you.”

“I love you too, pet, I love you too,” she said as she snuggled into his chest, holding Tommy tight.


End file.
